Bad Romance Canadian pero bueno
by Escritora Troll
Summary: Estados Unidos invita a Canadá al concierto de Lady Gaga. Matthew queda maravillado con su manera de resaltar, así que decide entrar al camarín y hacerla suya, pero no contaba con que sería sodomizado por ella. Lady Gaga/Canadá. CRACKPARODYRAINBOWLEMON.


**Peligro.** Este fic puede herir sensibilidades. Si eres una exagerada escandalosa pro Lady Gaga y pro Canadá, no lo leas.

**Advertencias.** Canadá queriendo ser groupie, creo. Sólo que es canadiense y nadie le toma en serio. Sodomización.  
>Ah, y además es terriblemente incoherente. No te culpo si no entendiste; yo no comprendo nada y es porque tengo que ir a comprar pan.<br>Se ruega escuchar Les Limites de Julien Doré durante TOOODO el fic. Es una buena recomendación(?)

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**L**as chicas y chicos estaban haciendo largas y largas filas para lograr encontrar alguna entrada para el concierto de Lady Gaga. Gritaban, cantaban, lloraban y hacían muecas extrañas. Y todo esto lo podían ver por la televisión Estados Unidos y Canadá, quienes estaban sentados en el cómodo sofá del primero. Alfred tenía una sonrisa brillante, la cual si ves haría que quedaras como Hellen Keller. Bueno, exagero, porque todos sabemos que Helen Keller fue un invento de los comunistas de Massachusetts. O tal vez no.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy sonriendo, hermano? —le preguntó Estados Unidos.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque… porque… —revolvió algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta— ¡tengo entradas de primera fila para el concierto de Lady Gaga! ¿No es genial? ¡Y todas esas personas se están matando por lo que tengo yo, lo que conseguí sin esfuerzo alguno!

—Alfred, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

—Idiota, soy un país. Nosotros podemos conseguir lo que queramos. Que tú seas muy transparente y bueno no significa que los otros no aprovechemos nuestra situación.

—Ah, lo siento, es que pensé que te habías prostituido.

Estados Unidos se escandalizó— ¿Prostituirme en Rusia? ¿¡Por qué tendría que hacer eso! Nadie quiere ir a prostituirse en Moscú sobre todo cuando hace frío. Es terrible.

—Nunca dije Rusia.

—¡Mejor vamos al concierto! —cambió de tema Alfred.

**x**

El punchi punchi, los gritos, la transpiración, las manos arriba, la falta de desodorante, el frenesí y la vorágine de un concierto estaba afectando a Matthew. Se sentía extasiado, extraño. No es primera vez que iba a un evento así, pero ¡por Dios, esto era Lady Gaga! Canadá observaba hipnotizado los pasos de ella, su ropa provocativa, los bailes, su voz… todo. E incluso gozaba cada traspiés que sufría la cantante.

A su lado Alfred era uno más de los decenas de miles asistentes. Al contrario que Matthew, él gritaba, pateaba, tarareaba con su voz ya ronca de tanto exabrupto y disfrutaba todo aquello. De vez en cuando soltaba algo como "¡basílicas… _commie_… frío!", pero Canadá no podía asegurar nada.

Se sentía maravillado. Algo había escuchado sobre Lady Gaga antes, pero verla en vivo, frente a ti es totalmente diferente. La admiraba. Admiraba esa faceta que tiene ella de hacerse notar. Definitivamente era todo un modelo a seguir. Y tan embelesado estaba en seguir a la mujer que no se dio cuenta que el concierto ya había terminado y los últimos gritos de felicidad se hacían oír.

Sí. Parece que Matthew tiene una capacidad de concentración horrible.

Alfred empezó a moverle el brazo para que aterrizara a tierra. Canadá se sobresaltó y expresó una sonrisa, disculpándose por su indiferencia.

—¡Matt! ¡ESTO ESTUVO INCREÍBLEEEE! ¿Nos vamos?

—Mm… —de pronto Canadá tuvo una idea— no, aguárdame a la salida, estaré contigo de inmediato. Necesito ver a Lady Gaga, estoy decidido.

Alfred no lo escuchó, pero se rio bastante y le palmeó el hombro.

—¡Usa condón, acuérdate de usar condón! —le aconsejó el bueno de su hermano— ¡Pero no los rusos! ¡No te quedarán bien! Bueno… a nadie le puede quedar bien esa mierda —masculló y se fue, dejando a un mentalmente perturbado Matthew solo.

—Bien, Canadá, tú puedes hacerlo… ahora pasemos en modo "macho casanova" —y se apretó una tetilla.

**x**

Entró en la zona de camarines. No tuvo ningún problema porque él era un país y los países podían hacer lo que quisieran, pero con responsabilidad. Por un momento no supo por dónde ir, hasta que vio un par de hombres con muchas toallas y agua a cuestas, y decidió seguirlos, ya que ¿quién más necesitaba todos esos productos si no era un cantante?

No anduvo mucho hasta que divisó la puerta indicada. Esperó a que esos gorilas se esfumaran y, con las manos temblando, acotó el tramo que lo separaba de la cantante. Sólo una puerta, un simple toc-toc y su sueño se vería cumplido.

—¡Matthew! Debes ser hombre, debes recordarte que tienes una gran fábrica de espermatozoides allá abajo —se regañó a sí mismo, cacheteándose de paso. Aspiró algo de aire y tocó la puerta con determinación e inseguridad.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Lady Gaga al otro lado.

—Soy yo.

—¿Qué traes?

—¡Ofrendas!

—¡Pasa!

Y después de este desconcertante intercambio de palabras, Matthew se dispuso a entrar. Y lo que vio lo dejó estático: Lady Gaga, en bata, echándose crema en las piernas suaves, rodeada de velas. Su camerino definitivamente era aún más hermoso si ella estaba ella, pero ciertamente el oro incrustado en las paredes y las jaulas con hurones opacaban la belleza de la cantante.

—¡Oh, un fan! ¡Me encanta los fans! _My __mama __told __me _¿Deseas algo, fan? _when __I __was __young_ ¿Y la ofrenda? _We __are __all __born __superstars_ —preguntó Lady Gaga.

—¡Oh, amada Lady Gaga! Soy tu fan desde hace unas horas, desde que te vi en el concierto. Me llamo Matthew Williams y tengo un hermano gemelo con el cual no comparto mi apellido, pero que gracias a él te conocí. Esta es tu ofrenda —Canadá buscó entre sus bolsillos y le dio un condón ruso, de esos que Alfred odia.

—¿Un condón ruso? _I__'__m __beautiful __in __my __way_.

—Original.

—¡Fantástico, Matthew! _Don__'__t __be __a __drag, __just __be __a __queen._

—_Whether __you__'__re __broke __or __evergreen__…_

—_You__'__re __black, __white, __beige, __chola __descent__…_

—_You__'__re __Lebanese, __you__'__re __orient._

Los ojos de Lady Gaga brillaron.

—¿Eres canadiense?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Lady Gaga?

—¡Entonces tengo más razones para pensar que te amo!

Canadá se sonrojó violentamente. No lo podía creer. ¡Lady Gaga estaba diciendo que lo amaba! ¿Por qué sería? ¿Sería tal vez porque tenía ojos violetas, por la candidez que emanaba su rostro, por la tranquilidad de sus movimientos, por su sangre canadiense que llevaba todos los buenos adjetivos?

—Y-Yo también te a-amo, Lady Gaga. Te admiro, además.

—_Woah __woah __woah __woah __woah__…_

—¡Quiero que me hagas sentir hombre! —gritó desesperado, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos. Lady Gaga lo miró sorprendida. Nunca imagino que su vida cambiaría de tal manera— Pero supongo que estarás cansada después del concierto, Lady —agregó Matthew—, así que supongo que tendríamos que dejarlo para…

—_I__'__m __just __a __Holy __fool, __oh __baby __it__'__s __is __so __cruel, __but __I __still __in __love __with __Matthew, __baby__… _—le cantó Lady Gaga— ¡No digas eso! ¡Soy Lady Gaga, soy una caja de sorpresas y jamás me canso! Pero no quiero que creas que soy una cualquiera.

—Lady Gaga, me ofendes. Yo jamás pensaría eso. De hecho, sería mi primera vez.

—_I __won__'__t __tell __you __that __I __love __you, __kiss __or __hug __you. _¡Vamos, Matthew! Tener sexo con la persona que amas es lo más enriquecedor que te puede pasar. A eso, chiquitín, se le llama "hacer el amor".

Canadá se escandalizó. Y se sonrojó.

—¡Esa palabra está prohibida en mi país!

—¡Aww~ por eso te amo! ¡Ven, amor mío y dame tu cuerpo!

Matthew le hizo caso y la tiró con mucha suavidad a una cama que apareció en la escena. La miró intensamente a los ojos antes de sonreírle y le acarició el cabello. Luego, la besó y se besaron y movieron sus labios e hicieron todas esas cosas que se hacen en los besos como toquetearse, morderse, mover las lenguas y respirar erráticamente. Pero Lady Gaga quería más.

Siempre quería más, mucho más.

Cambió de posiciones con Canadá, quedando ella encima de él. Le sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta de un tirón, haciendo que los botones salieran volando, como el botón del pantalón de Estados Unidos que sale volando cuando él se sienta, pero esa ya es otra historia. Quedó a la vista el suave, aterciopelado, tierno, bello, escultural, lechoso, blablá, pecho de Matthew. Un pecho virgen. Un pecho canadiense.

Lady Gaga bajó su cara hasta posarla en la clavícula de la linda, bonita, hermosa, preciosa, bella, blablá nación, besando, chupando y mordisqueando, escuchando los estridentes gemidos que salían de la boca de Canadá.

—Así me gusta, nene. Gime, gime para mí. Ya verás lo que de verdad es bueno —le dijo Lady Gaga con lujuria. Canadá tuvo una erección. Sí, así de rápido.

Lady Gaga bajó sus manos —a la vez que besaba el cuerpo de Canadá— hasta el cinturón y se lo sacó. Luego abrió brutalmente el pantalón y lo tiró. Ella misma se sacó toda la ropa de encima y Canadá contempló estupefacto lo que era el cuerpo de una mujer. _Oh,__tienen__tetas,_pensó.

Canadá, quien ya sólo tenía el boxer puesto, gimió aún más cuando sintió la mano de Lady Gaga sobre su miembro más que despierto. Y gimió aún más cuando sintió que era liberado de esa malvada y terrible prisión. Sintió las manos de Lady Gaga recorriendo, tocando y apretando su _Ottawita_ (así lo llamaba Matthew) y pensó que ya no podría resistir tanto orgásmico placer.

—Espera, espera, Matthew. Olvida la eyaculación precoz. Aguanta un poco.

Lady Gaga le puso tres dedos en la boca y Canadá los lamió gustoso. Obvio. Si no lo hiciera esta historia no tendría mucho sentido del que ya no lo tiene. Lady Gaga sonrió satisfecha y cuando ya estaban bastante mojados, los dirigió hacia la parte más virginal e inexplorada de Matthew.

Canadá abrió los ojos cuando sintió un dedo que tímidamente se estaba haciendo paso en su entrada. Lady Gaga, dándose cuenta (ella es muy inteligente) le mandó a callar de una bofetada y Matthew gimió. De placer. Gimió de placer por la bofetada. God.

Cuando ya se estaba acostumbrando a la intromisión, vino otro dedo y así pasaron los minutos. Es irrelevante saber este proceso en la historia. Así que cuando Lady Gaga pensó que ya estaba preparado, se acomodó entre sus piernas y sacó de su calzón su propio pene, _Germitta_, y se lo metió. Canadá gimió de dolor, pero para él era puro placer que estaba sintiendo, ya que nos dimos cuenta que el dolor le excita.

Lady Gaga también gimió conforme. Ah, un cuerpo virginal era hermoso y sensual. Embistió muchas veces a Matthew y estuvieron así muchos minutos también, porque por ahora ninguno de los dos sufría de eyaculación precoz, por lo tanto, tenían que durar y montársela durante mucho tiempo.

Canadá gemía como un virgen canadiense que estaba siendo follado por Lady Gaga. Luego se dio cuenta QUE y se corrió. Lady Gaga también se corrió y le dio un gran beso apasionado a Canadá y los dos suspiraron satisfechos.

Después de un rato, Canadá se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué nunca has dicho que tienes pene?

—Tsk, tsk, Matthew, yo no tengo pene, tengo a Germitta que me ayuda cuando lo requiero. Es algo complicado de explicar.

—Descuida, yo soy canadiense y puedo escucharte.

—Eres muy amable.

Y Lady Gaga tomó una pequeña pizarra y una tiza que estaban cerca y comenzó a explicarle. Fórmulas físicas, químicas y algo de biología, sumando a algunas estadísticas y dibujitos, llenaban la pizarra. En resumen, ella es muy inteligente (porque puede explicar todo) y puede crearse un pene cuando la situación lo requiera.

Y Canadá preguntó otra vez.

—¿Entonces por qué me la metiste tú y yo no te la pude meter a ti?

Lady Gaga le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició el cabello de forma maternal.

—Porque uno puede notar desde kilómetros de distancia que eres homosexual. Un puro, un genuino canadiense homosexual. Y pasivo. Yo no soy una mala persona y no quise que sufrieras y tuvieras un trauma. Hay veces que metérsela a una mujer puede ser traumante. Además, no quería fingir el orgasmo.

Canadá lloró de emoción.

—¿No lo fingiste?

—No, porque me corrí dentro tuyo.

Canadá abrazó a Lady Gaga, y juntos se durmieron en la cama.

Al otro día despertaron con los primeros rayos de Sol. A Canadá le dolía la cabeza. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y a su lado vio a Lady Gaga tejiendo unos calcetines.

—Hola, mi amor. Estoy embarazada.

—¿En… en serio? —Matthew no lo podía creer.

—Sí. Es increíble. ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

—Mmm… Justin, Justin Bieber.

—¡Me gusta ese nombre! ¿Y si salen mellizos?

—Llamaremos a la niña Avril Lavigne.

Lady Gaga aplaudió contenta. Y Canadá le sonrió con infinito amor.

—¡Somos tan felices los dos juntos! —gritaron en coro y de pronto todo el ambiente cambió y estaban vestidos con ropa tradicional húngara, bailando Zorba el Griego y habían muchos elefantes. Estaban en un escenario de Broadway e inmensamente contentos. La gente les aplaudía y apareció Johnny Depp y los felicitó personalmente por la gran noticia del embarazo de Lady Gaga.

Y todos fueron felices por siempre.

**FIN.**

Finlandia se apegó más a la temblorosa lavadora. Los movimientos que ésta emitía le estaban excitando demasiado. ¿Le estaba siendo infiel a su amado esposo Suecia?

* * *

><p><em>¡ES MARAVILLOSA ESTA PAREJA! ¿No creen? La idea nació hace unos días y de verdad agradezco a la persona que puso "Lady GagaCanadá" en esa encuesta de Facebook sobre nuestras parejas de Hetalia favoritas._  
><em>También agradezco a la chica que me dejó un comentario en mi anterior fic. Seme había olvidado por completo poner al amanerado de Finlandia, pero aquí lo incluyo.<em>

_Espero que ESTO POR DIOS NO NO TE HAYA GUSTADO, SÓLO ALGUIEN ENFERMO DE LA CABEZA PUEDE GUSTARLE. Ah, y los elefantes son de la India._

_Julien Doré es sexy. ESE ES UN HOMBRE._


End file.
